Thank You, Ritsu
by TerraWolfDog
Summary: It's Mio's birthday and Ritsu has a huge all-day gift for her that consists of going to her favorite places and doing her favorite things. But will their strong feelings get in the way of their plans? Will one of them slip up?  MioxRitsu


_**A/N:** This is kind of just a short Mitsu oneshot I wrote. It's nothing special, but I thought I'd upload it on here. Uh, WARNING: contains Yuri, aka y'know, girls in love. (duh.. Mitsu... lol) and, it's really fluffy. If you don't like it, don't read it. For those of you that are reading it, enjoy! XD_

_**DISCLAIMER:** K-on! and the characters aren't mine blarrlalrlr_

* * *

><p>An energetic girl with light brown hair darted down the sidewalk. She was wearing a black baggy pants, a yellow hoodie and headband. Her smile was as wide as silly putty when stretched out. The only word that seemed to escape her mouth was: "MIOOOOOOO!"<p>

The ball of energy stopped short in front of her friend's home. Not exactly in the mood to knock on the door, she simply shouted again. Finally a wobbly figure opened a window. There she was, a tall girl with long black hair and bangs. She had an irritated expression on her face as she rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Ritsu... I told you to stop doing that. You're gonna wake up the neighbors. It's 8am, whats going on?" Mio said, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

The girl in the headband simply grinned and replied: " why, your birthday gift of course."

"Birthday gift? Rii-chan, my birthday is tomorrow. Couldn't you wait?" The dark haired girl responded.

"Ohh, but tomorrow Yui-chan and the whole band will be there! Even Miss Sawa!"

"So? It's a birthday party. Of course they will be." Mio grumbled.

"I was just thinking, y'know..." the lighter haired girl seemed to be searching for the right words, looking around the area as if she'd find them just lying around.

"Ritsu."

"Okay! I was just thinking you and me could just spend some time together. Sort of.. y'know.. hang out!.. whatever!" Ritsu's eyes darted across the ground now, her head completely bowed. Her face was as red as the strawberries printed on Mio's pajamas. Mio jumped in shock, her face reddened too. _~Ritsu... and me... no. She's your best friend you moron, of course she doesn't think of you like that. And she never will. So quit it and get your lazy butt down there!~_

" J...just a sec Rii-chan." She said, her voice as soft as ever.

Mio really wanted to look nice. _~No, its not because I **like** Ritsu.~_ she thought to herself, scattering various articles of clothing onto the floor._ ~It's because it's my birthday. And... what if i met some cute guy somewhere today? Yeah!~_ she finally threw on a pretty white top with blue floral patters on it, and denim shorts with a brown belt. When she opened her front door to go out, Ritsu's smiled widened again. Mio hesitated, but then hurried out, realizing how long she had taken to pick out her outfit.

"I.. I'm sor-" her apologies were broken by a tight hug from her friend. She blushed and looked away as Ritsu giggled and took her hand. "C'mon Mio, we have so much to do!" The energetic girl broke into a run, pulling her friend with her. "W-wait! Rii! I can't keep..." she sighed. _~Oh, it's no use. Once you get Ritsu going, there's no stopping her.~_

But she did finally stop. "Rum tum ba bummm!" She sang, mimicking a trumpet.

"My... my favorite ice cream parlor... FOR BREAKFAST? Are you crazy Ritsu?" Mio said, both excited and panicked.

" Of course Mio! It's your birthday after all." Ritsu replied with a sheepish grin.

"I.. don't think I could." Mio responded, looking at the ground shamefully.

" ah, you're right. You are extremely fat after all." Ritsu whispered loudly, with the goal of annoying her friend.

"H-HEY! That hurts.." Mio replied in a soft tone.

" I was just kidding. You're not fat Mio."

" Yes I am." Her friend sulked.

" Mio, you are NOT fat! You're..." Ritsu blushed furiously when she caught herself staring at her friend's body. _~ She's not fat... not even close.~_ she couldn't take her eyes away for some reason. Lucky for her, Mio's back was toward her. She knew if her friend caught her even glimpsing at her in such a way, she'd get a bop right on the head. Or worse. She didn't want to think about it.

Ritsu's heart was racing. _~this is wrong... control yourself.~_ she felt like she would tell Mio everything right then and there and burst into tears like a little wuss when a word finally slipped out of her mouth.

"Squiggly."

"I'm... squiggly?" The dark haired girl turned with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah... I MEAN- that's not what I meant to say I just..."

BOP. Ritsu felt harsh pain right on top of her noggin. Moments later, they were both in the parlor eating ice cream.

_~I'm such a moron...~_ Ritsu thought, rubbing her head. She then noticed Mio taking out her wallet to pay the man who served them.

" oh no you don't!" Ritsu snatched the wallet clean out of Mio's hands.

" HEY! Give it back!" Mio whined.

" No way birthday girl!" Ritsu said grinning confidently while putting the wallet in her own pocket. Mio went to grab it, but Ritsu grabbed Mio's arms and held her in place. " Everything's on me tonight." Ritsu said, flashing a quick smirk. Mio's heartbeat sped up automatically. Noticing this, she pushed Ritsu away. "Get off of me. I'm still angry about being called Squiggly, y'know." Ritsu sighed.

Later, the two went to a carnival. Mio looked up to see something spectacular.

"Oh! A ferris wheel!" Her eyes were glowing. " Let's go Ritsu!" She begged, knowing Ritsu had all the tickets.

" Forgive me first." Ritsu commanded, jokingly.

" I forgive you! Okay lets go, let go, let's go!" Mio said tugging on her friend's sleeve.

" Now beg." Ritsu said deviously. Mio blushed.

"Why would I ever beg to YOU?" She said, looking away.

" Because I am your ticket master and you have to do what I say!" Ritsu chuckled, holding up the tickets. Mio's expression went from angry, to defeated. She slowly sunk to the ground and hugged her friend's legs. "Please? It's my birthday?"

Ritsu wasn't expecting her to give up so quickly. She felt all sorts of knots and butterflies and her stomach seeing Mio like this. _~I feel really bad. But she's too cute and this is way too much fun.~_ Ritsu thought to herself.

"Nope! That won't do! You have to address me as Master!" Ritsu continued to tease her friend.

" Rii- Master, can we please go to the Ferris Wheel?" Mio was embarrassed. Everyone was looking at her.

"Nope."

"Hmph!" Mio sprung to her feet.

"Hey who said you could get up?" Ritsu giggled.

" I said I could. The birthday girl, ME!" Mio laughed and snatched the tickets out of her friend's hand, running toward the ferris wheel.

Mio wasn't nearly as fast as Ritsu though. " Hey! I'm gonna make you regret that when I get you!" Mio knew she was in for it, but she stuck out her tounge to her friend anyway. She decided to go off course and run around in some circles. Despite her low stamina, she was having so much fun. Eventually she just had to stop, she was too tired. She looked up and saw her friend coming at her like a steam train, and she gasped. Ritsu wrapped her arms around her prey and tackled her to the ground, but not so roughly that it would hurt her. Ritsu pinned Mio to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Oh no!" Mio shouted, laughing.

"You really asked for it, Mio!" Ritsu then tickled her friend.

"Rii! Stop it, hahaha!"

"No way, give me the tickets!" Ritsu giggled. Suddenly, Ritsu was shocked to feel her friend push **her** over onto the ground and pin her, ruining her plan.

"Damn it Mio!" Ritsu whined, struggling in the tall girl's grasp.

"Only if you address me by Master." Mio grinned.

Ritsu sighed. "Master... can I please have those tickets?" Mio smiled and kindly handed them to her, and got up.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Mio said, still smiling.

"I guess it makes up for the whole squiggly thing.." Ritsu laughed softly.

"C'mon Ritsu. Let's go." Mio said, reaching out her hand to her friend. She pulled Ritsu up, and neither of them would let go of each other's hand. Ritsu laughed nervously and Mio just smiled as they walked to the Ferris wheel, just like that. Neither of them let a self conscious thought go through their heads as they walked. They simply embraced each step, gazing ahead.

They were finally strapped into their seat, when a strong fear overcame Ritsu. As if reading her mind, Mio asked, " Hey Rii-chan, you aren't afraid of heights... are you?"

"Psh, me?" Ritsu replied nervously. "No way!" And right there the ride began traveling up. They rose higher and higher so that each person could get strapped in their seats, too. Finally at the top, a small squeak escaped Ritsu's mouth. Mio noticed her friend shaking, and she wrapped her arms around her. "You could've just told me, y'know." She whispered softly to her. Ritsu didn't respond as she normally would, but instead buried her face in Mio's shoulder, holding on to her even tighter. _~Mio, **I love you!**~_

It was almost midnight when they both left the carnival. "There's one more gift for you, Mio." Ritsu giggled as they walked down the street.

"Huh? What's that?" Mio asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Ritsu said, smiling warmly. Mio did as she asked and felt her soft hands place something... papery in her palm. Ritsu closed Mio's hand as gently as possible and took a step back.

"Okay Mio, open your eyes." Ritsu said, nearly cooing to her.

" two tickets to the midnight opening of A Boat for Miyuki?... t.. that's tonight!" Mio gasped.

" Yep." Ritsu grinned happily.

" b..but. i thought you said it was a dumb chick flick?" Mio said, still in shock.

" Well it's your birthday Mio! I'm willing to sit through a sappy chick flick with my best friend in the whole wide world." Ritsu responded, putting her arm around Mio's shoulder. Mio didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she felt her friend's fingers interlace her own, and the feeling of being pulled, just like earlier in the morning. But this time... it seemed different.

The two sat down in the theatre, way in the back, because it was extremely crowded. About an hour into the movie, Mio muttered softly, "this is the dumbest thing I have ever seen."

Ritsu turned to her, and she turned to Ritsu. There was a pause, but it was suddenly broken by their joined laughter. They both stopped, when suddenly Mio's expression went from happy, to focused.

"Mio?" Ritsu asked, confused.

"Ritsu..." Mio whispered, as she grabbed the girl's headband and pulled it off. Ritsu's bangs fell gently from hiding.

"Why'd you do that?" Ritsu asked.

"You look... cute like this." Mio said, blushing, while putting the headband in her lap.

" you think I..." Ritsu blushed in return. Mio panicked. She had to save herself.

" I-If a boy happens to see you..." Mio squeaked, "...you..w-want to look cute." The words ripped her to shreds. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she trembled.

_~a boy...? Oh Mio, if only you knew!...~_ Ritsu thought in agony, tears forming in her eyes as well. She tried to bite her lip to hold them back, but she failed. Mio saw her friend's tears and felt the safety to let her's fall too.

"Mio... why're you crying?" Ritsu whimpered. Mio trembled as she turned to her friend, but within her eyes was a spark of emotion... an emotion that Ritsu rarely saw in her before. Mio took hold of Ritsu's shoulders, shaking more then ever. Ritsu, both positive and unsure of what was about to come could only whisper "_calm down, Mio._"

Mio pushed some of Ritsu's bangs out of the way, and in her ear whispered: "_Thank you, Ritsu._" Within seconds, Ritsu felt her friend's soft lips on hers. A whole surge of emotions ran through her body. Happiness, shock, but most of all, love. Something she never felt about anyone else before. When they broke apart, there was a moment of joy, relief. Mio knew the feelings were mutual. Ritsu was so proud of Mio, her very shy unconfident friend just conquered her biggest fear. That emotion she saw in her eyes earlier: confidence.

But suddenly, the moment was broken by a very quiet wail from Mio. She fell into Ritsu's arms and began sobbing. Ritsu ran her fingers through Mio's long dark hair, understanding what had just happened. Reality hit them both, and they both understood this new found conflict they were in. Forbidden love.


End file.
